rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lion Pride Style
Lion Pride Style is a Celestial Martial Art style developed by Inner Flame Rises and Admiral Arcadi in the First Age. It focuses on courage, endurance and sheer ferocity. After Arcadi's death and transformation into the Deathlord, The First and Forsaken Lion, the style was wiped from history, never again to be seen in use... until now. 'Weapons and Armor' The form weapons for this style are the scythe and its artifact equivalent, the Grand Grimscythe. This style can be performed in armor; in fact, it is almost demanded 'Complementary Skills' Lion Pride Style practitioners must have a minimum Valor of 4 and a minimum Melee of 3. They also usually have several dots in Presence and Resistance. Charms Golden Hide Attitude Cost: 2m Mins: Martial Arts 4, Essence 4 Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: None Duration: 1 Scene The Exalt glows with a soft, but intense, light. He adds his Essence to his natural bashing soak and half his Essence, rounded up, to his natural bashing Hardness for the rest of the scene. Lion's Heart Meditation Cost: 2m Mins: Martial Arts 4, Essence 4 Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK Prerequisite Charms: Golden Hide Attitude Duration: 1 Scene Not even the greatest evil can sway the lion from his cause. For the rest of the scene, the Exalt doesn't need to make Valor rolls. If Valor is his primary Virtue, instead of rolling for Limit, he automatically gains 1 point of Limit. Lion Pride Form Cost: 7m Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 4 Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK, Form, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Lion's Heart Meditation Duration: 1 Scene When the lion swings its paw, its enemies fall. When the lion roars, all listen. The Exalt assumes a low, crouching stance, ready to pounce at any moment; his head is surrounded by an aura of golden Essence, almost like a mane. A low growl rumbles in his throat, ready to burst forth. While in Lion Pride Form, the user adds his Melee to all Presence rolls, all unarmed and Form weapon attack rolls, and all Parry DVs. Also, the user's Melee and Martial Arts scores are interchangeable. Bone-breaking Shout Cost: 4m Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 4 Type: Simple(Speed 5) Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious, Holy Prerequisite Charms: Lion Pride Form Duration: Instant The Exalt opens his mouth and roars with all his might. The air ripples with the sheer force of his personality, crushing the bones of his foes. Bone-breaking Shout has a Range of (Essence x 10). It has an Accuracy of (Martial Arts or Presence + Charisma) and Damage of (Martial Arts or Presence + Strength) bashing. This attack can only be soaked by Stamina or Charms. It ignores armor completely. If used against a Creature of Darkness, damage dealt is aggravated. Tide Turning Roar Cost: 7m, 1WP Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 4 Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-Basic, Obvious, Holy Prerequisite Charms: Bone-breaking Shout Duration: (Essence) actions Roll (Presence + Charisma) For every 2 successes, allies get +1 accuracy and enemies get -1 accuracy. For every 4 successes, allies get +1 DV and enemies get -1 DV. Penalties are doubled against Creatures of Darkness. Effects wear off on an individual basis (Example: Amber loses her bonuses after she takes (Largo's Essence) actions). Sweeping Claw Strike Cost: 2m+, 1WP Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 4 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-Basic Prerequisite Charms: Lion Pride Form Duration: Instant Normal attack roll At base cost, hits two target. 1m: +1 target for up to (Melee) total targets. Foe Crushing Pounce Cost: 5m Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 4 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Crippling Prerequisite Charms: Sweeping Claw Strike Duration: Instant Normal attack roll Roll (Strength + Martial Arts) instead of damage. For every 3 successes, target gets a -2 internal penalty on all rolls. This is a Crippling effect. Prey Subduing Grasp Cost: 4m Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 4 Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK Prerequisite Charms: Lion Pride Form Duration: Instant This Charm halves an opponent's clinch roll after any other charms have taken effect. Hunter's Feast Prana Cost: 3m, 1WP Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 4 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Prey Subduing Grasp Duration: Instant Exalts gain sustenance not from the flesh of their fallen foes, but from the thrill of the hunt itself. This Charm supplements a Martial Arts attack roll. For each level of damage dealt, the Exalt regains (Essence/2) motes. He can only regain (Essence x 4) motes per attack this way. Pride Strikes As One Technique Cost: 4m+, 1WP Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 5 Type: Simple(Weapon Speed) Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Tide Turning Roar, Foe Crushing Pounce, Hunter's Feast Prana Duration: Instant Permits up to (Essence) allies (at a cost of 2m for each after the first) to make a free attack against the target regardless of tick. This is considered a coordinated attack. However, they may only use reflexive and supplemental charms as per typical charm use restrictions. All allies take a -1 to DV should they choose to participate. Ascendant Battle Visage Cost: 10m, 1 WP Mins: Martial Arts 5, Resistance 5, Essence 5 Type: Simple (Join Battle) Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Bloodthirsty Sword-Dancer Spirit, Pride Strikes As One Technique Duration: 1 Scene When this charm is activated, roll limit. + (Essence) successes on all combat-related rolls (except damage) Anima merges with user Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:SotW Rules Category:Largo the Black Lion